Hogwart's Affairs
by SlytherinBride
Summary: Fate has a mysterious air to her. She's an adventurous young Slytherin, and a huge flirt. However her evilness only leads her heart to love in all the wrong places, especially after a long relationship with the Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint end
1. Welcome Back Fate

~*~ I do not own any of the characters which appear in any of the Harry Potter books our movies, but I did come up with the plot and some characters on my own!~*~  
  
Fate had always been a bit of a wild child, that had never been a secret. In fact, it had never been even the slightest bit hidden, especially since she always wore her normal "muggle punk style" clothing underneath her robes instead of her uniform skirt and tie, and she went completely insane on weekends, not even bothering to wear the uniform, she despised the preppy ways of her classmates, and constently tried to make over her friends. However she only succedded when it came to her close friends, the rest said they loved it and quickly went back to the preppy ways of the rest of the school. Fate was constently heard calling the rest of the student body sheep, because they all followed eachother, as though in a herd of sad, pitiful students, scuttling away, trying desperately to break through past the exams, get the grades, so mommy and daddy could buy them that brand new broom, praying they'll get a firebolt like Harry Potter. Fate herself was two years older then him, and of course knew of his tale all too well, but she wasn't going to depend on him to save her from Voldie. She was confident she would be safe from good old Voldie, after all, her Uncle was one of Voldie's best friends, just because her parents despised him ment nothing, Voldie would still want Fate working for him wouldn't he? Fate spent all of her spare time with her guitar in the common room, strumming away. Her heros were Avril Lavigne, Shakira and Gwen Stefani, but her favourite bands were underground indie bands and punk alternative bands. Fate appreciated Sum 41 long before they came into the spotlight, as well as Crazytown and she still liked Lucky Number Seven, who hadn't quite made it out yet. Fate had bleached her hair a platinum blonde with various coloured streaks popping up in random spots. She also kept it all tightly braided, reaching down past her shoulders at the back, and slowly growing higher and reaching it's shortest point at about her chin. Fate had just peirced her nose on the left side, with a cute small snake charm on her nose, with one ruby eye. Fate also had her ears peirced, three holes in the left ear (two at the bottom, one at the top) and two holes in the right (both at the bottom). She also had her belly button peirced, but she only showed that to a select few. The only tattoo Fate had managed to get so far was a flame, in the small of her back, but she was constantly saying how she wanted more.   
  
Ever since Fate originally arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she had been a huge flirt. She even wore a chinese symbol charm on her necklace which meant "Flirt". Even her pet owl was a flirt. Juliet, as it was named, was a extremely vain, but loved Fate all the same. Everyone assumed this was because Fate always had Juliet dressed in the finest robes, a solid gold cage, and a large expensive hat which was bright pink, and kind of fuschia. Juliet, just like Fate was a huge flirt, hitting on even the barn owls, or at least it looked like she was. That is if owls can flirt. The point in this is that both Fate and her owl were the same type, flirtatious, wild, fun loving gals who would do anything for a good time. Fate was just starting her third year at Hogwarts, and had now gained a reputation as the beauty she truly was. She was glad she was getting acknowledged at last, but Fate finally had begun that female "hunger stage" where she longed for a real relationship. She wanted one that would last, a man who could tame her wild ways in flirtation. She really wanted a guy who could hold her attention for more then an hour or so. True, she needed this guy thing to end in order to keep living her life as her reputation showed. She wasn't exactly the stay in the hallways with your boyfriend type, and definately wasn't expected to settle down after she graduated, oh god no, that wasn't in the plan at all. But wasn't that exactly what she'd always wanted? To shock and amaze everybody entirely? She was suddenly distracted as she sat there looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express thinking of this when suddenly a head emerged through the curtains and at Fate, a face which was a rival face, but now seemed friendly and handsome. "Umm, excuse me there, Fate is it? Well, there isn't a single free space left on the darn thing and I was just wondering if you'd mind me sitting in here with you?" It was Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor keeper and captain of the quidditch team.   
  
"Why Oliver Wood, I never expected you to remember my name, after all I'm only, what did you call me? A gorgeous example of a girl with the true understanding of originality and a body to top it all off. Oh, and it was a bloody shame I was in Slytherin too, was it not?" Fate looked at him stifling a laugh.  
  
Oliver blushed and looked down at his feet. It was obvious he was uncomfortable still with the thought of Fate overhearing his conversation with his teammates last year. "Oh Oliver, come on in, and don't be so worried about that thing last year, it's a complement, and it didn't bother me in the least, I'm just playin with ya!" Fate giggled and moved her stuff away from the seat so Oliver could sit down.  
  
Oliver sat down and looked up at Fate. "So you had your hair all, umm, braided...it looks great, I mean you looked great before, but now you look super great, and that outfit, it's really, umm.....snazzy. You know some girls wouldn't be able to pull off an outfit like that, but you can, you have slender legs, and wide hips...it all just works out you know? Ohh, I've gone too far, haven't I?" Oliver shrunk into his seat, obviously ashamed of himself.  
  
Fate smiled now at Oliver, who was vibrantly blushing at the fact he had just said all that to her. "Oliver, honestly, it's nice for a girl to hear a compliment every once in a while. Noone's gonna ever hurt you because you say they look good, well, no girls ever gonna." Fate smiled largely at Oliver, who's face was now blending into his red sweater.   
  
Eventually Fate went back to her gaze out the window, no longer acknowledging that Oliver was present in the tiny room. She stared out the window...possibly Oliver would be the one to fix this hunger, to fill her up and fix whatever was driving her crazy, so she could go back to normal. Suddenly Oliver coughed and forced Fate to turn her head suddenly. He blushed as Fate looked at him, but she simply smiled and looked down too, so he wouldn't feel alone. He looked up and took in what was going on. He was in a compartment with a Slytherin girl who was a mere 2 years younger then he. A girl who had by all means proved herself to be interested in most guys. Maybe this meant she was interested in him? Maybe he had a chance with her after all? But why on earth would a gryffindor and a slytherin get together? How would that be accepted at Hogwarts? Both Oliver and Fate shook their heads simotaneously. They looked up at eachother and laughed. "I guess we're both going nuts" Fate laughed as she went on with her thoughts.   
  
Oliver smiled and fixed his gaze back upon Fate's face. She had obviously gone on a major rebellion spree against her parents. It was only two years ago an innocent looking younger Fate had nervously approached the Hogwart's Express, anxiously talking to her freinds about being a witch, all of them anxious to see what they could learn from their year. Back then everyone had Fate figured out as a preppy type, mainly because she wore tartan blue and green skirts everyday she could and conservative tops. Well, conservative compared to now. She also wore her hair down in the exact same way back then, never touching a bottle of dye to it, never doing anything to it except brushing and combing it. She only had her ears pierced, and only the bottom hole in each ear. Back then she seemed so shy and innocent. Then in the process of one year she had revealed that she was a wild child as a result of her parents, her father being an alcoholic and her mother being too scared to do anything about it. Not only that but she was attention deprived. Noone payed attention to her. Noone would have cared about her if she got murdered in a horrible bloody spree among the entire group of friends she had, all ten of them. Then she just seemed to snap, but in a good way. Suddenly she was all about shocking people, she even took up smoking for a bit, but quit when she developed bronchitis. Suddenly her hair was a different coulour every month, and her attitude changed every second of the day. Generally she was sweet, but if you pissed her off, her anger management problems came into full veiw, and you would slowly begin to die. Now her wardrobe always consisted of brand new clothes cut into peices, and her hair was only switching colours twice a year or so. She was trying to be original all the time, but still managed to gain much praise from the teachers at Hogwarts because of her excellent work habits and brilliant skills as a witch. This had always amazed Oliver, her ability to change totally. Now everyone knew who she was, and how she felt. Everyone paid more then enough attention to her, and she absoloutely basked in it. Now it made perfect sense to everyone why she was in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, because she was positively evil. Noone had believed the sorting hat when he granted her a Slytherin over a Gryffindor. But now all the Slytherins were glad she was on their side. Fate had made quite good friends with most of the guys in the school. The Slytherin Quidditch team had always managed to avoid her gaze though, even though now to Oliver it seemed quite impossible. Suddenly Fate looked over at Oliver, that gaze focusing in on his.  
  
"Oliver, what are you staring at?" Fate's voice moved gracefully through the air and into his ears.   
  
Oliver shook his head and looked around before focusing back on Fate. "Oh, um, I was just thinking about how much you've changed since you first came to Hogwarts. I mean, everyone had you figured as a Gryffindor for sure. The way you tossed your hair and blinked your eyes. We all figured we had little miss perfect gryffindor- but then you shocked us all, and now you strive to do that. It's kind of mind boggling if you think about it. You're able to transform yourself with transfiguration class, you're, well.....you're magic all on your own, you don't need Hogwarts, you'll do fine on your own with your personality. I guess that's why, umm... I guess that's why I like you so much." Oliver looked down was again and blushed deeply.  
  
Now Fate blushed too. She had always had a bit of a thing for Oliver, but he was a Gryffindor, and noone would accept it at all. Plus, he was always interested in Ravenclaws, he was probably just suffering from deprivation from those flirty girls, especially Robyn, one of Fate's close friends. Robyn was in Ravenclaw, and a huge flirt, especially when it came to Oliver. She loved to make Oliver think she loved him, but it was always just a game to her. It was funny though, Fate had to admit it. She had always wondered how Oliver took it when Robyn suddenly stopped paying attention to him, and then 6 months later lavished it all on him again. "Aren't you like, in some sort of relationship with Robyn right now?" Fate decided that since Robyn had stopped returning his calls and owls a week ago he would feel the pain pretty fresh right about now.   
  
"Oh, no, I umm, well, to tell you the truth I never really liked her at all, I was just using her because I heard she was using me and I was sick of being the only virgin on the Quidditch team." Oliver said without thought.  
  
Fate took this information and tried her best to file it under 'Things I don't want to know' mentally. Oliver sudenly realised what he said and tried desperately to recover. "But if she really likes me I'll try and be there and be the guy she needs, but I've been trying to dump her all summer, and she's just not anwsering soo.." Oliver shrugged his shoulders. Fate was kind of relieved he dodn't care, Oliver was a sweet guy, even if he was a Gryffindor.   
  
Suddenly the compartment door flew open, making both Fate and Oliver turn their heads quickly. It was Marcus Flint, and he was looking at Fate. When he noticed Oliver he glared over at him angrily. "Oi! Gryffie bugger off! Noone asked you to talk to a Slytherin, let alone Fate!" Marcus grunted.  
  
"Excuse me! I invited him in her when he didn't have anywhere else to go, and I'd appreciate it if you weren't so racist to my pal here. Have we even met?" Fate stood up and glared into Marcus' eyes.  
  
Marcus looked over at her. "We will soon enough Fate. You, Gryffie, go on, leave for a minute, you can sit in the compartment two down, I'll come back and switch you again in a minute," Marcus looked over at Fate for appreciation for even offering the spot to Oliver, Fate rolled her eyes crossed her arms and looked out the window. Oliver glared at Marcus as he left. 


	2. Are you ready?

~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Marcus sat next to Fate and grabbed her elbow so she'd turn around. She turned, but was obviously still in protest to the fact he was present in the compartment. Marcus pulled harder and tried to talk to her. "Fate I'm Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I just wanted to come talk to you. Can I talk to you please?"  
  
Fate's eyes focused in on Marcus cruely. "And why can't you just talk to me with Oliver around?" she wasn't really all that mad about it, but this was really quite fun.  
  
"Because I came to get to know you on a personal level, and I don't want that Gryffindor to be all rude to me and shit. He's really mean to everybody he doesn't want in bed with. That's all he wants, is in your bed. I swear to god, he's a huge pervert, he wants to make you do lesbian stuff with that girlfriend of his."  
  
Fate rolled her eyes. "What do YOU want to get to know ME for?" Fate said implying that he was the one who wanted sex, who wanted to use her, who wanted nothing but to have her as a sex toy.  
  
Marcus eyed her. "Fate I watched you all last year, you're beautiful, you're a flirt, but not a slut, you're awesome, and just what I need in my life," Marcus looked at her desperately.  
  
Fate's eyes went wide. What was Marcus saying to her? She turned her head slightly. She had gone after Marcus most of last year, and he hadn't given her the time of day. "Is this some sort of joke?" she immediately asked him.  
  
"NO!" Marcus replied immediately, "Fate, you're beautiful, and I was stupid last year not to ask you out. I know you were out of my league then, but I was just wondering, will you go out with me?" he looked sincere in his eyes.  
  
"What bullshit is this?" Fate said loudly, " NO GUY DOES THAT! No guy is all sweet and, no- who put you up to this? I'll kick their ass!" Fate jumped up angry.   
  
Marcus laughed. "See, this is why I was all sweet, I knew you'd have a funny reaction. No, seriously, I do like you, and I do wanna go out with you. So-we goin' out or what?" Marcus grinned at Fate.  
  
Fate now laughed and lowered her head. "Well, you knew how to get my attention so alright, but if this is a joke or anytihng I'll punch you in the balls and castrate you once you recover. Understand?" Fate smiled at Marcus.  
  
Marcus started laughing. "Alrighty, I love you too.." Marcus left the compartment and Fate sat down once more. A few minutes later he came back with his luggage along with Oliver. "What are you doing now?"Fate questioned thee two.  
  
"Well I have to sit with my girlfriend!" Marcus said in a highpitched voice.   
  
Oliver sat down grumpily and looked out the window as the sky began to darken. He grouched the rest of the ride to Hogwarts and didn't say anything until the train stopped. And that was only a rushed 'Bye Fate' as he scurried out of the compartment and into the aisles. Fate grabbed her backpakc and pulled out over her new robes, which instead of plain black she had tinged with purple to match the majority of streaks in her hair. Marcus smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they moved into the large group of Hufflepuffs outside their compartment. Oliver was off the train already, and they were the only Slytherins that were in sight, except for the potential Slytherins (first years). They moved along as some of the first years stared up at them. Marcus grinned and moved Fate slightly and kissed her lips gently. All the first years gasped as though they had never seen it before and stared even after they ended as Marcus proceeded to pinch Fate's ass as she stepped off the train. They got in a carriage together and kissed heartily and made fun of the funny looking first years. As Fate leaned into his arms she looked up at him staring out at Hogwarts in the dreamy night sky. "Marcus, I'm just wondering, why do you suddenly wanna be in a relationship? Why didn't you like me last year? Why wouldn't you at least talk to me last year?" Fate said, touching his robes delicately.   
  
Marcus paused before he looked down at Fate. He gently pushed away one of her braids and stroked her cheek lovingly. "One thing I didn't publicise very much last year was that I had a girlfriend. She was beautiful too. She went to Beauxbatons, and she was gorgeous. I really loved her, but then we got in a stupid fight because she didn't want to come over to my house for the summer, she wanted to see her family instead. She didn't want a commitment, she was probably even dating some of the other guys at her school and Durmstrang. It really hurt me you know, so then when we broke up during Christmas break I was too hurt to even think of anybody else to go out with, and when I had recovered enough I knew it would only be rebound, so I waited until summer and then I just dated a muggle girl. It was fun, but they're far too stupid for me. Then I was going through all my pictures that had just been developed and I noticed that you were in most of them, there were even some of you looking for me! It was amazing, and then the entire summer I thought of you, how beautiful you are, how nice you are, and how you'll defend anybody who's nice to you. I couldn't stop thinking of how incredible you are and how much I need you in my life, so today I set out to find you and get you to be my girlfriend, my one. Then I found you and I made the mistake of being mean to Oliver, and presto, I had ignited that flame inside you. It made me feel good to see you though, and you really are adorable when you get mad. So I knew then that I had to ask you out, get you to be the one in my life. And I guess that's about all there was to it that you don't know about. You know everything else that happened. Why'd you say yes?" Marcus looked into her hazel eyes which had turned an ember green at the thought of him spending the entire summer obsessing over her.   
  
Fate stopped to think about it, why did she say yes? Had Marcus not totally ignored her the year before? She looked up and noticed that Marcus was looking concerned so she decided to use a quick recovery. "Well, I liked you so much last year and you ignored me. You totally refused to acknowledge my existence. Then you finally pay attention to me and I guess I couldn't refuse. I'm glad I didn't though, none of my friends would have let me live if I had said no to you." Fate sat up and kissed Marcus again.  
  
This seemed to satisfy him enough. Together they looked out the window at the fast approaching Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they left the carriage Fate and Marcus held hands, looking up at the huge castle before them. Fate turned to Marcus. "Are you ready to be a real couple?" Fate asked anxiously.   
  
"I've been ready for you all summer," Marcus smiled and kissed Fate, then led her into the school and into the main hall. 


	3. You knew she wasn't ready, you didn't kn...

Marcus and Fate waded through the crowds of people, holding hands and attempting to stay close to eachother while they tried to find a seat. Along the way they bumped into a few of Fate's friends and noticed that Robyn was looking halfway between surprised and disgusted. Fate moved herself closer to Robyn. "We have to talk! Meet me outside the Great Hall after dinner is over. You won't believe what happened when I was sitting on the train... I had a long talk with Oliver."  
  
Robyn shuddered. "Oh stop it!" Fate angrily hissed at her Ravenclaw friend, " You fall in love with the boy, sleep with him, and then just refuse to speak to him? If he wasn't just using you the whole time I would be really mad at you. Now just meet me after dinner- I wanna tell you all that's happening, and just so you know- I am going out with Marcus, he asked me on the train. Oh, and what's with you and News alliancing against me? Oh nevermind, I'll just ask Sarah, she's in Slytherin, we'll just have a nice talk." Fate turned and left Robyn who was standing with her mouth gaping open at the news of Fate and Marcus dating.   
  
Fate anxiously marched up to her friend Sarah and sat next to her, Marcus taking the place next to Fate and intimately kissing her neck as she talked to Sarah. "SO what's up with you and Robyn treating me like second class?" Fate asked excitedly.  
  
Sarah looked at Fate and then looked down. "Well, you just were annoying me so I, well, I kinda told Robyn all this stuff you said about her and calling her a whore and stuff and then she was dissing you all the time and yeah, sorry about that.... anywayz.. What's with Marcus Flint, I thought he hated you?"  
  
Fate smiled. It wasn't unusual for Sarah to do that, just forget about whoever she hated and proceed onto new gossip. Fate rolled her eyes slightly and decided to just go along with Sarah's delirious ways of living life and such. "Well, I was on the train, sitting in the compartment all alone when Oliver Wood came in and told me all this stuff about how he was just using Robyn for sex and dissing her and stuff, in that innocent little preppy way, and then all the sudden Marcus storms in and orders him out. Well Marcus and I had a war of words because I was totally gonna have nothing to do with him this year after last year, but then he turned all sweet and scared me and then he went on to tell me that he had a girlfriend last year and he wast hurt by hr and then he wanted me but he knew it would just be rebound so he just went on and screwed some muggle girl and then boom, he was confessing his ultimate and undieing love for me. So, how's goes your life, I mean after you told all those lies about me and then basically tried to sell me out so you could be better friends with Robyn?" Fate smiled and flipped her braided hair, revealing her new red leather choker with a small flame charm and the word ~!~ FATE ~!~ carved into it.   
  
Sarah sat there amazed. "Well, I met this nice guy named Mike during the summer, he's a muggle you see. Oh, and I saw Oliver today and I gotta say, I'm kind of interested. I mean, so what- he used Robyn, who doesn't? Plus, he's damn fine. Will you help convince him that he likes me? He seems to be all friend like with you," Sarah twirled her hair mindlessly around her finger, not bothering to care what anyone else thought.   
  
Fate rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time to her. She sighed heavily and simply said "I need new friends" and got up, walking away, Marcus close behind her.   
  
She heard Sarah gasp as if she was offended but she honestly didn't give a fuck. She walked along and smiled as the first years filed in and Marcus grabbed her hand. They sat down together near the end and flirted mindlessly as the first years struggled to pay attention to Professor McGonnagell instead of the two of them. Fate happened to look over just in time to notice Oliver staring at the two of them, she suddenly felt bad. She smiled forgivingly at him and waved to him. Then Marcus looked up and smiled at Oliver as well, a rude smile, however. Fate turned to Marcus quickly. "Listen, Oliver is a good friend of mine and he's really nice to me. If you want this to last then I'm afraid your going to have to be a bit nicer to him."  
  
Marcus opened his mouth a little until Fate pushed up his chin.He smiled faintly as 'Malfoy, Draco' was placed in Slytherin and everyone else stood up and cheered. At that moment Marcus leaned in and kissed Fate, deeply and lovingly, slowly moving his tongue into her mouth. She recieved and returned the favour to him as the crowd sat back down. They stopped when the name 'Potter, Harry' was read. The whole school fell silent as the hat was placed upon his head. It was a long and annoying process before he was put in Gryffindor. Fate smiled "Relax boys and ladies! We don't need Potter to have fun! We're Slytherins! Come on now...cheer up!" as few responded she continued on, hoping to raise their spirits a little, "Hey there's a rehearsal of the Sexy Slyths tonight!" Fate smiled as a reaction grew among the male crowd and the members all perked up their ears at the thought of finally showing off their stuff that they had been practicing all summer long.  
  
After the feast Robyn stood outside the doors, waiting impatiently for Fate. Fate swept by holding onto Marcus' hand and giggling with her fellow Slyths. Robyn coughed loudly and Fate turned suddenly. "OH! Right!! Robyn listen, we have to rehearse, you know, bring up the Slytherin morale after that whole Potter fiasco, plus we have to show the first years what it means to be a Slytherin. Sorry, send me an owl, we'll chat later," Fate smiled and moved on with the crowd.   
  
Robyn stood angrily and stormed off...she was mad, she wanted a serious boyfriend, she needed to find Oliver. Robyn smiled as she turned the corner to see Oliver. "Olly! Oh! I've missed you the last few weeks, since we um..confirmed our love.." she trailed off seductively, "but listen I was wondering if you wanted to go up into the Ravenclaw dorms and do it again, a sort of welcome back to Hogwart's thing?" she smiled at him, her gaze penetrating into his soul as she moved her tongue around her mouth.  
  
"Errm, Actually, Robyn..." Oliver turned his head away from her "I've been meaning to dump you for the last few weeks, ever since we've done that..it was horrible, maybe you should see a doctor about that rash, and I just don't think we should have done it" he sighed and walked away from her, smiling as he heard her gasp.  
  
'Just turn it up and turn it on' they finished seductively, wearing their muggle style warm up suits. This year the Slyths had it in the bag. Of course, only the students really knew about the inter house championships. Inside of each house there was a squad which spent countless hours, choregraphing, perfecting, and rehearsing their acts. These acts were based around current songs but the dance moves had to be entirely original. The squad had to of course sing each song themselves, not dance to a recording, which meant that every squad had to be in excellent physical shape in order to be able to do flawless complicatred moves while correctly singing a pop song. This year the Slyths concentrated mainly on Jennifer Lopez songs, which were easier to dance to and even simpler to sing while doing it, since they could alternate the parts when a voice began to grow tired and coarse. The squads traditionally grouped together for special occasions at Hogwarts, such as the Triwizard Tournament, but nothing that big had happened in years, none of the current squads had ever performed school wide. "Alright girls, we're good, and we know it. We've got everything in here, and we don't even need all of the practices we're gonna be doing. However, we have to keep on top of the Gryffindor team, they're gonna think they got it all. But here's the most important thing: a secret new song. A solo actually, and I think we have just the ability to pull this off. It's sort of slow, so the choreography will be hard, but it has to be exact. She smiled and played the backround music and enchanted the words into everyone's hands. The song beautiful by Christina Aguilera played as they sang along. They were fairly good and the whole common room was silent during their first try but without choreography and polishing it wouldn't stand in the grand competitions. The team choreographers set off to work on it and Fate cuddled in with Marcus as Juliet flew in the room. She dropped a thick roll of parchment into Fate's lap and continued on. Fate opened it up, pondering what it could be, after all, all of the people who should be writing her otes and such wouldn't this early in the school year. She smiled as she opened it up. It was the schedule for the competitions this year, and the Slyths had it easy this year. Fate stood up "Guys...we have it so good this year. Our first match is against Hufflepuff and it's the night after our first Quidditch Match" In fact, all of our competitions are nights after Quidditch matches..and we go against Gryffindor midway through, when it really doesn't count for the final rounds.Guys, I know we have this one in the bank...there's no way we can lose it. We've been the best squad for years..this is simple. We got this down, just a new song, maybe two just on case, and we're in" Fate smiled and sat back down with Marcus.  
  
Marcus smiled at Fate as he looked into her eyes. "You know you guys should have some practices with the Quidditch team, maybe Dumbeldore will let you guys work it at our games. You don't need the practices but you might scare the other houses off a little bit"  
  
Fate smiled at him. She knew it would be a risk to perform at the games, letting everyone see what they had, but the could use simpler songs in the games to get the new recrutes used to performing in front of large audiences. Fate yawned and tilted her head. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt us at all. But I'll tell them tomorrow, I'm exhausted now.. I think I'm gonna go upstairs to bed, see ya tomorrow?"   
  
Marcus grinned devilishly. "Well, why don't I come with you...I'm pretty tired too"  
  
"What? We've been going out for what, a day?" Fate raised her eyebrows in astonishment.  
  
"No no no, no, I don't mean, well I want to, but not right now! Unless you want to..but you don't, do you? Of course not..I was just kidding! I just suggested that because we both have to wake up early and well, I can wake you up" Marcus smiled slightly, trying to look innocent.  
  
Fate rolled her eyes. "Alright, but try anything and you and I are done, understand?"  
  
Marcus nodded as Fate led him to her room. Noone really noticed except for a few of the Quidditch players who smiled to eachother. Marcus gave them a thumbs up and continued on with his girlfriend. Fate sighed and went behind a japanese blind and changed into her pygamas, baggy pygama pants that were baby blue and had light blue, white, and light pink glittery stars at the bottom of the legs. The top was a spaghetti strap that was the same shade of blue, but Fate hurridly pulled a sweatshirt over top of her which was bright yellow and had a confused looking monkey on it. "It's so cold down here, I wonder if all the common rooms are down here.." Fate pondered out loud, looking out the window which was under water, since they were submerged in the moat.  
  
Marcus came up behind her and put his arms around her body, sniffing her hair. "Naa, the gryffies wouldn't be caught dead down here, and the Hufflepuffs'd get lost. The Ravenclaws maybe..it's hard to say really" he kissed her neck, she knew what he was trying to do, she could feel what he wanted to do.   
  
"Ready for bed?" Fate spun around hurredly, into his arms further, bringing their faces close together, she noticed that he had already changed, he was wearing only his boxers, she was glad she'd put her hair up, otherwise he would have gotten injured by her long braids as she flung herself around so.   
  
He took her in his arms, trying to be romantic no doubt, and carried her over to her bed, he layed her down and then layed next to her. Facing eachother they kissed, a long, enduring kiss, which Fate figured was to begin sex in his mind, but she was stronger then that. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. She looked back in his eyes. At first you wouldn't know it, but he was handsome. Once you saw past his teeth and that hoarse, ogre like voice he resembled everything she had ever wanted and needed in a man. His eyes penetrated her soul, slowly begging her to take the next step, but she still refused. Marcus now spoke, the first words muttered for a while, but Fate wished she heard other ones. "Fate, I wish that you'd come a little closer to me, maybe let me...come closer to you?"  
  
Fate sat up. "Get out"  
  
Marcus scrambled to get his clothes and looked at her with pleading eyes. "You obviously fell in love with someone else over the summer Marcus" Fate spoke, her words quavering.   
  
He left and she slammed the door shut behind him. As soon as the bang hit her ears she began to cry. She wiped the tears away and walked to her bed, wrapped herself in covers and wept. 'Why can't anyone see who I am?' she thought to herself as she pulled a razor blade from her trunk. She stopped crying and watched the blood run from her wrists. Carefully she put tiny scrapes of cotton and tape over the cuts and put sweat bands with flames embroidered on them over her wrists, he wiped the remaning tears away and looked out the window once more. She sighed deeply and thought about where Gryffindor's common room might be, and who might be waiting up and looking out their window too. 


End file.
